Settings
Account Settings can be found under Home-->Account Settings. A user's settings has four main tabs: Information, Password, Tag, and Email. Each of these tabs has different options underneath it. Information Account Information The first three bars under Information display the user's ID, their login name (different from their screen name), and email. Minimum Header This fourth bar gives the user the option to collapse part of the header image. Changing this to "yes" will remove the image from the top of the page. This does not work with a Bronzed theme. Theme Tygras offers two color themes for their website - Default and Bronzed. The user can switch between these two themes as they please. The Default color scheme has a dark green background with a faint pawprint pattern. The central part of the website is a pale, minty green, interactable areas are more spring-green, and the options bar is a dark green with a clickable dropdown menu. The Tygras logo is written in large, fanciful font, and the header image is a small forest scene with three Tygras (presumably a Lymber, Ocilynx, and Pygmy. The Bronzed theme has a bronze background with thin, diagonal pinstripes. The central part of the site is a pale golden-tan, interactable areas are a gray-tan, and the options bar shares the same color as the background. It is considerably larger than the Default options bar. The Tygras logo is still located in the top left, but the header image more closely matches the color scheme, and is a summer scene with three Tygras running in a river while another peacefully sleeps on the banks. Rose's Royal Regalia can be seen in the background. The Bronzed theme is notable for mysteriously lacking the "My Threads" link under the Talk tab. Display Name, Den Name, and Den Image The next three options allow the user to change their screen name (which can be changed at any time), change the name of their Den, and add a den image. A den image is shown directly underneath the words "This den belongs to (user name)." It will come before any text the user has written. In order to place a den image, the user must put in a valid URL ending with a .jpg, .png, or similar image file. However, the image cannot be resized this way, so if the user has a large image, they must either save a smaller version of it or resize it with HTML coding in their den description. Den Order With this option, the user can organize their den into one or two lines of Tygras. By default, it is set to one, where each Tygra is displayed below the last, but if two rows are selected, Tygra Two will be to the right of Tygra One while Tygra Three is directly underneath Tygra One. Perks Icon While any user can choose an icon, icons are only available to those who have purchased one from the AT Shop. A player can use 25 AT to buy a mini-icon for 7 days, or 80 AT to get one for 30 days. As of now, there is no option for a permanent icon. There are currently seven icons available to choose from: Heart, Rainbow, Marshmallow, Star, Clover, Kitty, and Black Star. The regular star is golden and simply named Star, while the black star is mistakenly named Kitty. The first "Kitty" is the actual kitty icon, while the second Kitty on the list is the black star. Signature A user who has bought a signature for 300 AT in the AT Shop can type anything they wish to be put after their forum posts. What the signature says is entirely up to the user, and links are created automatically. This means that the user must directly paste any links into their signature and cannot use HTML to create a link. Descriptions Den Description Here, the user can type a description of their pleasing for their Den. The description can include any basic HTML coding, such as links and pictures. Any words or images will appear beneath the user's set Den Image at the top of their Den. Your Description The user can type a description which will be displayed on the right of their Profile page. HTML coding does ''not ''work for profile descriptions. The description has no word limit, much like the den description, and the page will simply stretch when it gets long enough. Shop Description This description will be displayed to the left of the user's Shop. HTML coding does not work for Shop descriptions. Other Pride Tygra There is a small text box in which the user can type a number, presumably the number of the Tygra they wish to display. However, as of now, there is no feature implemented which this number affects. Category:User Specific Features